


New Things

by 25cansofreddiwhip



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First work - Freeform, Fluff, word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4478477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/25cansofreddiwhip/pseuds/25cansofreddiwhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midna hasn't ever eaten peanut butter before. Link decides to let her try some.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Things

**Author's Note:**

> i'm just warning y'all right now I did this all on my phone so it's gonna be bad and idk if I'm gonna portray her correctly. this is just me testing the waters for fanfic but constructive criticism would be nice

Link was kind of stunned when he found out. How had she never tasted peanut-butter before? Upon finding out, he ran into the kitchen and rummaged through the cabinet, leaving Midna sitting on the couch in the living room. She didn't really see what the big deal was. 

Link paced it back into the living room and sat down on the edge of the coffee table in front of Midna, a jar of peanut-butter in one hand and a spoon in the other. He quickly opened up the jar, peeling back the plastic seal just as fast. Midna raised an eyebrow as she watched Link jam the spoon into the thick peanut-butter before handing it to her. 

She looked down at the jar in her hand before looking back up at Link. He nodded with a smile, encouraging her to try it. Midna sighed, scooping out a glob and moving the spoon closer to her face, taking a few sniffs just to check. Better safe than sorry. 

Link could not have been more happy about Midna's reaction once she finally put the spoon in her mouth. A faint sound of satisfaction arose from behind the spoon.   
"It's pretty good, I must admit. " Midna said, going in for another taste. "But I'm gonna need some help cleaning out the jar, though, so go get yourself a spoon. " Link was pretty much beaming from her request, hopping up from his spot on the coffee table to go get an extra spoon.


End file.
